This Wasn't Supposed To Happen
by Paint Splat
Summary: It shouldn't have happened- but it did and they would have to deal with it, and maybe like it. A lot. *Rated T for some language and sexual themes* Implied RuexMytho and FakirxAhiru.


_**Recently got into this fandom seriously- and it's just so amazing!**_

_**I love Rue, and Fakir, and FakirxRue so I thought I'd right this drabble, kind of one-shot, thingy …**_

_**Not quite sure what it is.**_

_**Anyway, read this piece of junk and maybe review, please? Not for me, but for this wholly unappreciated ship? Please?**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Princess Tutu … unfortunately. Or the song 'Corrupted' by McFly, which this fic is heavily based on and contains lyrics from it.**_

_Crashing into walls, banging on your door  
So why'd you let me in?  
Falling through the floor, diving in too deep  
Underneath your skin_

This wasn't supposed to be happening.

Why was he banging on Rue's door at midnight? Did he really need to see her _right now_?

The answer was obviously no. But somewhere, a deep part of him said _yes_.

"Rue? Rue!" he yelled, the classical ballet music that he could hear stopping. Rue came and opened the door, her red eyes relaxed. Her poker face was perfect.

"What do you want?" she asked, her eyes narrowing.

"I need to talk to you." he said angrily, walking into her room. She shut the door behind him and walked over to him like she was stalking her prey.

"Why talk?" she asked, and before he could answer was kissing him furiously. He didn't know why, but he kissed her back, running his fingers down her spine, grabbing her waist tightly and pulling her closer.

His thoughts tried desperately to focus on Ahiru. He thought her name multiple times but slowly her image disappeared and was replaced with Rue. Just Rue and only Rue.

_So good you got to abuse it, so fast that sometimes you lose it  
It cheers you up when you feed it, but everyone needs to eat  
Am I too much for you?  
Cause you're too much for me, but I still wanna be corrupted_

**~X~**

_Let's convince ourselves it's all under control  
A storm that we can break.  
But is this what we want? Cause we might miss the hate  
You know it feels so good to make the same mistakes._

It kept happening.

His mind tried to convince him that their affair was perfectly normal, and under control. He could break it off any time he wanted.

He told himself he could.

Some small part of him said he couldn't.

He knew he'd miss it too much. He'd miss her red eyes closing slowly as he kissed her, he'd miss her pale, thin, curved body, her ebony locks, her kiss, her voice moaning his name. He'd miss the hate and rage that burned in her eyes when she looked at him, the anger as she kissed them. He was pretty sure neither of them wanted this to happen. He wanted Ahiru and she wanted Mytho. They couldn't have them, but now she had him and he had her, love it or leave it.

And they hated it.

But lately it felt so good to have her lips against his, her hips grinding against his, making the same mistakes every night. And the mistake was that he no longer wanted Ahiru.

He wanted Rue.

And he knew she wanted him too.

_So good you got to abuse it, so fast that sometimes you lose it  
It cheers you up when you feed it, but everyone needs to eat  
Am I too much for you?  
Cause you're too much for me, but I still wanna be corrupted_

**~X~  
**_Do you remember how we started? The fairytale got twisted and decayed.  
The innocence has long been broken  
How did we get this way?_

It was a year later. They were lazily sitting under a tree, basking in the shade, two creatures of the night together in harmony.

"Do you remember when I first kissed you?" he asked.

"Of course." she chuckled dryly. "We were fighting, you pinned me to the ground and then you snogged my face off. Charming as always, Fakir."

"I recall it was you who initiated the snogging." he laughed, albeit a bit awkwardly. Their relationship had gone from … that to … this.

Whatever 'this' was.

He knew what it was. It was a mix on angst and lust and whatever the hell they felt like throwing in at the moment. It was a whirlwind of love and fighting and sex and humour. Not exactly what he had in mind when he pictured his relationship.

Thinking of that brought up thoughts of Ahiru and he sighed.

"You're thinking of her again." Rue stated quietly. He didn't need to respond, she could probably tell where he was at certain points of the day if she tried hard enough.

She kissed him roughly. It seemed Rue didn't know gentle, she only knew pain. They both did.

Ahiru disappeared. Rue remained.

And he wouldn't have it any other way.

_So good you got to abuse it, so fast that sometimes you lose it  
It cheers you up when you feed it, but everyone needs to eat  
Am I too much for you?  
Cause you're too much for me, but I still wanna be corrupted_

_**Yeah, um, cheesy ending. I apologize, I make mistakes.**_

_**I hope you liked this!**_

_**R+R!**_


End file.
